lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zephyr135
Older stuff here digs count? First off, let me pay you the respect you have definitely earned. You are "The Great and Powerful OZ!!!". All kidding aside, the sheer amount of content and time you have given to this wiki is staggering. Now, my question is: Can you find the hexadecimal offset for the "Digs Count"? From what I've seen, you're the one to ask. I would find it myself, but finding a PC copy of Remnant has been difficult. Any and all help will be appreciated. 11:57, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not the guy you're asking, but I sorta know the answer to your question... but I'm playing the PC version of the game. I use a memhack (ArtMoney), not a save editor, so I (literally) can't tell you what the offset is since it changes every time I play -- but it's easy to search for: do your search-filtering on 4-byte integers. - Spinfx (talk) 08:52, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Remnant "stealing" and Speed question Hi, I just got the PC version of TLR and have been trying to figure out a end-game build/class. I read that it's possible to "steal" the Nightbloom Mist & Nightbloom Virtutis, and i'm thinking I want Rush to end up as a Dual-Wield Ninja with NBV and NBM, is this actually possible without having to go in to the .ini files and editing things? Also, if i'm understanding your guide about technique/power style-modifier, if I want Rush to gain more speed I want him to use a weapon that has the "technique" style-modifier right? Thanks for any information you can give me :D 03:49, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : The other option is to use a trainer to add the equips to your inventory... : If you're referring to the Speed stat, then no. There's nothing you can do to increase the rate of SPD stat gains, other than maximizing the number of actions taken per battle (which is really limited to 30 turns). If you're referring to adding the modifier, then both equips should modify for Speed to add it quicker. Zephyr (talk) 04:17, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply! So does that mean that I can't get Rush to dual-wield a Nightbloom Mist & Nightbloom Virtutis unless I use a trainer or edit the .ini files? Thanks for clearing up the speed issue : ) 07:47, January 17, 2013 (UTC) : That would be the case. You can't take other units' equips unless you edit the .ini, and you can't get extra copies of Remnants and certain unique equips without using a trainer. Zephyr (talk) 16:56, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Zephyr! 1 - First, I would like to introduce myself, since it's polite.. I live in Blumenau, Brazil, and I'm a lawyer. My english is only so-so. I have an older brother that lived in Toronto with her wife for 7 years, and they loved the city. They live in London now, but with they would like to return to Toronto. I love Brazil, but will surely visit Toronto someday. 2 - Thanks for so many info about TLR. The possibilities in this game are almost endless! I play the PC version on Steam. Beated in normal mode, now playing a run on hard mode that I created: "Bad unique leaders + the seven" So, my final 18 will be: Irina Violet Leshau Sheryl Rhagoh Nora Loki Kate Jorgen (Raider) Haruko Maddox + The Seven. Right now, I just did the "The Ladies of Bloody Alice" on BR 17 and recruited Haruko, and I use Athlum soldiers to fill the gaps until I recruit The Seven. "bExSettingUseAllMemberEquip=TRUE" allowed, but without changing the weapons the chars were supposed to have. Shields allowed to those using 1H Weapons. Very fun run, with 9 mystic users and 9 combat users. After I finish this run, I would like to begin other 2 runs, which leads to my questions.. 3 - My other 2 runs will be: MA Only and CA Only In your opinion, what should be allowed in this 2 runs? Should Item Arts be allowed in those runs, or only pure Mystic / Combat arts? How should I heal? Only Remedies in "MA Only" and Only Herbs on "CA only"? Thanks in advance! =) 4 - Final word: I saw you saying in your talk page that you are interested in playing "Ys" someday.. well, I truly recommend! Brings me back to hard Snes games when I play "Ys"! Very cool boss fights! My favorite ones (and most easy to find) are "Ys Oath in Felghana", "Ys Origin" (those 2 on Steam) and "Ys Seven" (on PSP). Never played Ys I and II, but will as soon as available on Steam (02/14/2013). Woops! I forgot to sign the previous post.. sorry.. here it is =)) -- 18:16, February 6, 2013 (UTC) --Lhktuti (talk) 18:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) : 2. Those leaders aren't by any means bad. They have their uses. The only unique leader that would be remotely bad is Wyngale due to his screwy UP. It makes him much better off alone on his own or buried in a union with other strong-minded units (or ones that don't care, like Khrynia). Even Loki, despite his low stats, can be useful because of his early join time and decent skill set once he requests everything (Hex, Herbs). : 3. If it's MA Only, then only MAs are allowed. No CAs, IAs, SAs. I would even go as far as disabling Arcana because they don't count as MAs as they're not boosted by the Arts effect. Normal attacks are legal since there's no avoiding them. If a unit sparks a CA during battle, they're allowed to use it for that battle. For CA Only, same idea. No other art types are allowed. This means that you're not allowed to heal. Ever. : 4. Once I see them on sale, I'll be picking them up (they're already on my wishlist). Currently having a blast in Borderlands with a few friends, going to start the Assassin's Creed series at some point and catching up on P* games. Just found a copy of Vanquish at a local game shop, new. : Zephyr (talk) 03:34, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hello sir, i have question 1.how much wield style, weapon arts, weapon style experience for gaining SS skill on each wield style? 2.my moonset,third eye, and helm split is already tier V and swift, how long does the SS skill (moonshadow,spring squall, etc) will be obtained? : Er... I'm not male. It even says so near the top of the page... Moving on. : 1. WS 20 + WT 16 is what's required for SS arts, which exceeds the requirements for all WAs. : 2. Hard to say. Skills continue to gain EXP even if you've finished maxing out the arts. Assuming that you haven't used any other arts than the ones you've listed, then you would have likely already reached beyond Katana 16. So you would only need to work on WS. That would be harder to guess simply because normal attacks also give WS EXP. Shouldn't take too much longer if you've already got the Rank S arts learned. Could always speed it up with Boost equips. : Zephyr (talk) 08:00, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Ello, it's Dark_wizzie again. My last message to you was about the Duke of Ghor. I did use a trainer to add him in, and that screwed up everything. Removing him didn't help, and restarting on hard mode with no quests done will make me go insane. You said you have a save file on hard mode with all quests done, and you'd look for specifics once you're more awake. ;) Care to share your findings? My only qualm is, I want every single character to have as many skills as they possibly can have (when they ask, should I dabble in item arts, etc) because any skills I don't want can be disabled on PC. While spamming Heaven's Door may be the best damage-wise, who the heck cares at 255 BR? A variety is called for, the more the better. Chhers 02:38, March 8, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : Yeah... I took a peek and it turns out that the file I remembered was from my Athlum Generics Only run. So your skill variety is pretty much non-existent. All my other files with unique leaders present are test files, and have only progressed up to just past the Nest of Eagles for Bai Ze spawning. I also don't have access to the HDD where the rest of my saves are archived, although I don't think there would be much there in the first place. The only files I bother to keep are the NG+ start files and ones with rare spawns. Zephyr (talk) 03:54, March 13, 2013 (UTC) A couple of... Salutations, good lady. I've heard that you are pleased to answer any acceptable questions about this game, so I came here for a little help. My Qs are not that hard, but still.. # How I suppose to learn the art Support? Every person except Irina (but she has it initially) weirdly skips this point on the Remedies way. Revitalize ->...Kiss of Life! # How can I develop HP stat? Is there some kind of HP limit? :# Check Developing Arts. Even though Support is listed before Kiss of Life, it actually has a higher Remedies level requirement. Since it's a Mystic Art, you learn it like every other MA: trigger a Mystic Chance with a high enough skill level. So... keep spamming Rem arts. :# ... Get hit and heal a lot? Each of those events awards 1EXP, which is modified at the end of the battle. Along the way, they can proc HP gains, which gives +10 when it happens. That's really about it. It and AP are generally the hardest to raise because it's so reliant on chance. : Zephyr (talk) 00:03, June 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Here goes my appreciation. ::: Ah, another question arises. What is the possibility of Curse to KO? Is it constant? Any values, any influences (of course we are talking not about immunity)? :::: Not sure. Probably around 50%? I don't think it would be influenced by morale since damage from poison is also constant. Zephyr (talk) 00:15, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I see...not having any trouble with this status, just pure savor. Also, it seems that you overestimate that chance as it looks like ~30% for me. Ok, moving to the next Q. How could I estimate damage dealt from poison and...surprise-surprise...counterattack? :::::: Poison should be something like 16.5% of the unit's max HP. Counter... no idea. I've never really bothered looking into it. I think shield size might have some influence as well. Seems to max out at around 40K or so with a L-sized shield. Or at least it did when I last played quite a few months ago (been busy playing other games and doing other things). I could look into it after I fix up a few things. Zephyr (talk) 22:19, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: No worries, that's not essential. Thanks, and another two Qs: v * You said: So something like Knee Splitter hits around 35% of a normal attack at first. and provided the table of coefficients. But what is considered here as 100% normal attack? Damage, I mean. Or..? * About Morale stat...What the hell is it (David: 65, Torgal: 59...)? What does exactly mean that small yellow M'''-bar at the bottom-left screen corner on the union info icon? What indicates that yellow level? A sum of units morale stats? Why does it changes every turn and how it correlates with that Blue-Red Allies-Enemies bar at the top of the battle screen? :: It's not self-explanatory? It would be based on normal attack damage, assuming that everything is held constant and no style changes (this part is also important, as weird as it sounds). Simple whack with a weapon. :: Each unit's Morale contributes to the union's starting union morale, which caps at 255 (I've checked via TLR_EE). So yes, it's the sum of all the units' Morale stats. The union morale bar is what determines the likelihood of a Unique or Weapon Art to trigger, assuming that it's not dependent on other factors like HP. It has nothing to do with the Global, or Army, Morale you see at the top of the screen. They independent of each other. It changes every turn because of the actions taken and events that occur. Doing something and successfully landing an attack will raise it. Taking damage, the enemy using a special art, dying, using a SA, etc., will lower your union morale. IIRC, healing doesn't do too much on the PC, whereas it can raise union morale by quite a bit on the X360. But the X360's union morale mechanics are pretty wonky in the first place, so eh. Zephyr (talk) 21:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ::: Ok Let's consider some examples. ::: * Ex Machina, '''PC only: High morale. Yellow bar? ::: * Effect Morale: Stats cut, take 2x damage, -%-% blah blah etc. Blue-Red bar? ::: Can you somehow develop Morale stat? I suppose not.. :::: For Ex Machina, you're looking at union morale. The yellow-orange bar (the shade differs based on army morale). :::: For the "Ultra-Low Morale", you're looking at the Army Morale, which is the Blue-Red bar. :::: Nope. Unit Morale is set for each unit. Zephyr (talk) 23:34, June 25, 2013 (UTC) :::::* Got it. Now about independence. It's hard to believe that these "morales" are independent from each other. There must be some kind of correlation. I'm still confused. Can you please state exactly or explain more? :::::* Now about 100% normal damage. I mean that there must be some initial/normal/fundamental number at least for certain wield style. Only then we will use S or SS multiplier. And I asking about it. What is it like? I always wanted to operate some numbers. Like: normal = 1000 dmg, then consider multiplier, then ATK stat for example. I perfectly realize that game system is not that simple, but still, I need at least a rough sketch. :::::* What is your personal opinion about Summons? Worthy or not? Who is the best? What is responsible for their HP? For damage dealt? STR+ATK again? My Cyclops/NN have never used Psionics/Hexes. Is there any way to force them to use these arts? :::::: I thought they were connected before, but it turns out that they don't influence each other at all. Both morale gauges move back and forth based on events during battle. However, each action can have different effects. Using a UA, for example, moves army morale up by 100 points, but drops union morale by 1000 points. Each action a unit takes adds union morale because they're doing something. It doesn't do anything to army morale unless the action specifically affects army morale or is a critical hit. Likewise, taking damage lowers union morale, but it doesn't necessarily lower army morale. Another thing that I think not a lot of players will notice: getting deadlocked after the union has already acted. The event actually lowers the deadlocked union's union morale by 40 points but does nothing to army morale (it also gives 40 points to the one doing the deadlocking). It's easy to think that they're related because so many things affect both of them at the same time, but they do act independently. :::::: To completely simplify it... Let's assume that OH is the baseline with 100 damage. This is actually quite a safe assumption since all the other WS multipliers are based on OH. So units with the same STR+ATK will do 125 if using PG/TH and 150 if using DW. So you take the baseline damage, multiple by the attack power coefficient, then apply the WS coefficient. Something like that. Might need to poke around a little bit more to figure out some hard numbers, but I do remember seeing Knee Splitter doing less damage than a normal attack. Might be a formation affecting it though. The numbers I see in a certain tool are sometimes a pain to figure out... :::::: If you're starting out, they're kinda worth the trouble because they give you an extra union to work with. After learning the game though, not worth it unless under specific circumstances. And by that, I mean you get the summon command on Turn 1 and you know that the enemy is going to use something before you do. In other words, it's good for avoiding something like Twin Snowpetal. I think their stats might be related to the unit's internal level. The stronger the summoner gets, the stronger the summon until they cap at unit BR99. You can't push their stats any higher because they don't have stat procs. And no, their art selection is completely random. Zephyr (talk) 01:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Simply marvellous. Looks like they hide all information just because...because why the hell a usual player needs all this to enjoy the gameplay? That last message really brought loads of clarification. Well, v * Morale. What affects initial army morale? Remember facing Dominator on BR15 (near zero) and 32. Blue strip became significantly larger. 100 and 1000 as the example were nice but what about max values on those bar scales? * Damage. I see.. What about sovani styles like QW and so? And (if is not hard) could you provide corresponding estimated numbers (with % coefficients) about Mystic Arts and Item Arts? What this number will be in the case of Unique Arts? * Summons. Nothing to ask here, thanks. * Also, is there any female sovani in the game >< ? :: ... So much for playing Borderlands 2 continuously tonight. :: Initial Army Morale is determined by the BR difference between you and the enemy. You can check what the strings will say in the Battle Commands page. Fun thing about those numbers, they're exactly what the game uses. Max really is 1000. Wasn't making up numbers as I went along. There's also another thing going on: enemy BR thresholds for areas, scaling for the rares. :: QW = 150%, DTH/DPG = 125% of OH, since the Sovani don't have a OH equivalent. This gets muddled a bit because they might be in a class that boosts damage from a specific WS and/or already have equipment that boosts damage from a specific Weapon Type. IAs, not going to bother. The approximate base damage has already been recorded and posted on their pages. The only thing I really need to do is iron out Restorative Herb (been too lazy to bother) because I just noticed something off between the versions. Or I could do it now. For MAs, there's almost no point because there's nothing to compare it to. Could compile the numbers. Not hard, just time consuming because of having to compare all the ranges. :: They're just hiding. I think. Zephyr (talk) 02:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: So, did you raise your Siren pair of wings yet? ;) /nvm/ ::: Morale. 1000 for Red Blue & Yellow? mmm, does that mean -1000...+1000 for Red-Blue or just -500...+500? ::: Shields. /Apart from enhancing counterattack damage, of course/ That EVA stats...are they simply % or what? How should I consider my chances with a shield equipped? Add stat or multiply or maybe it is more confused like all in this system? /goodnight btw/ :::: Saving Maya for the co-op raids. Going co-op with Axton and the little lady. Going solo with Sal right now. :::: 1000 = full blue, 0 = full red. 1000 = full yellow/orange, 0 = empty. As simple as that. :::: The EVA/M.EVA stats look pretty accurate for neutral morale. The game isn't exactly lying to you with those numbers. Of course, once you factor in effects, they can be a little bit higher. Should be multiply, since that's how all the other effects are dealt with. However, based on experience, it might be additive. That Shield of the Vanquisher blocks way too often to be just around 50%... Could just be the RNG though. Zephyr (talk) 02:43, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Seems pretty explanatory. Some small Qs then: ::::: * Royal Rage or Fáfnirsbane? ::::: * How can David turn into an Alchemist? (already learned Frost Tincture V) :::::: Would definitely prefer to go with Royal Rage. As enticing as that ATK255 is, there's no opportunity for spike damage quite like a WA. Plus, Shielding or Enchanted, makes for better tanking. :::::: Make sure you don't meet the requirements for Assassin (OH15 + Sword 13), and spam Shards like crazy. It's going to be expensive and a lot of work though. Zephyr (talk) 16:27, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Ah...still have no idea what these numbers mean. OH 15 - sum of all roman numerals, or...? Sword? He is Leg. Mysticknight yet. :::::::: OH = One-Handed. The numbers are the required skill levels you need. So if someone has Requiem, they definitely meet the minimum skill requirements for Assassin. They then need the Items (co-)significance for the class change. Zephyr (talk) 21:01, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: Damn, I need example again v * What means 15? Should I sum up all roman numerals in OH-tree, or what? * What means Sword 13? How can I calculate it? : Summing the roman numerals won't help you at all~ The numbers are the skill level. Reading this might help: Developing Arts. Don't bother worrying about the OH level as it will build over time via normal attacks. It's the Sword level that's much more important. You can get an approximation by checking out how much EXP is needed to get to a certain art tier, and summing those. Zephyr (talk) 22:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :: Ok, I'll try to handle this information. See you tomorrow. ::: Seems like I'm starting to realize how it works. Thanks. Another 2 simple Qs: ::: * It is necessary to have 5 units in a union to learn Crimson Flare. Can I use it after learning in a union of 3 units? ::: * About those Dual/Twin Snowpetals. The description is somewhat confusing. Can I set Jager for example as leader then put I&Kh in the same union and get a chance to use it? Yes, I've read the discussion, but your answer only accelerated this mystery. :::: There's no command for using Crimson Flare after learning it. You have to force trigger it every time. :::: Either Irina or Khrynia have to lead. If someone else is leading the union, they won't get a chance to use it. It's Khrynia's UA, but either of them can trigger it. Zephyr (talk) 06:28, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Thanks for all this information. Nothing to ask at this point. My gratitude. This section can be frozen. Hi Just drop by to say hi and happy birthday, according to your profile page :) I really admire how you manage this great wiki. A Wikia contributor. Death Tank Death Tank ~ I have been playing The Last Remnant since it came out in 2009. I can't tell you how many times I have played, but I can assure you that when I was in Aqueducts, just tonight, I got Snowtoad and then Death Tank in the same sweep. So, Snowtoad does not block death tank's spawn. : Which version are you playing? Zephyr (talk) 00:11, June 21, 2013 (UTC) XBox ~ Rinoa_Wanna_B : And there's the issue. You kill Snowtoad, probably fought something else along the way, and then Death Tank appears. Death Tank is Snow Toad's replacement spawn. On the PC, this is never the case. Zephyr (talk) 00:17, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Death Tank is up by the stairs and Snowtoad is by the transporter. I killed Snowtoad first, and went up to the stairs before you get to the other section, and there he was. ~ Rinoa_Wanna_B : Have you looked around before killing Snowtoad? Zephyr (talk) 00:20, June 21, 2013 (UTC) No, I entered Aqueducts, went to the East Waterways to look for Snowtoad, and there he was and then I went further into the East Waterways towards the stairs and there was Death Tank. There were no larva but there were Torpedos along with the usual crabs. ~ Rinoa_Wanna-B : Phrasing is throwing me off here... So you entered the Aqueducts, saw Snowtoad and killed it, then saw Death Tank further along the way? Because the response just above implies that you saw Snowtoad and didn't kill it (looking for something doesn't necessarily mean you've killed it), proceeded further along and saw Death Tank. Which is it? The Rockshells and Torpedos are always present no matter which version. Could be one of those one-off occurrences, like seeing the Ground Cobra and something else with it (IIRC, it was a Royalguard). It's not supposed to happen, but it does. Normal game behaviour dictates that if a rare spawns, there will only be 1 rare. Zephyr (talk) 00:41, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I killed Snowtoad first and then found Death Tank and killed it. I have had many encounters where there were two rares in the same area. It doesn't happen often, but it does happen. And I have played this game too many times to count, but if I had to guess, at least 20 times. ~ Rinoa_Wanna_B : That shouldn't happen. And if it did, it should've been recorded on the wiki at some point... Anyways, I'll edit the page accordingly. Zephyr (talk) 00:53, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay. And BTW, I LOVE your page!! I have been following it for years and even uploaded videos and stuff, but I forgot my old user name and password so I created a new one today. :) ~ Rinoa_Wanna_B : ... Right. I keep forgetting to update parts of it. Only became an admin about 2 years ago by adopting the wiki. Zephyr (talk) TLR.exe has stopped working Hy, it's me again.. since a long time when i played the last remnant.. this is my second play thou.. Anyway, I'm using trainer from Kelsat and got stuck with this 'tlr.exe has stopped working' when i reach aqueduct.. i enter the door>cut scene played>beat harpylia>screen froze at when 'victory' appeared>'tlr.exe has stopped working' appeared>could do nothing but to click 'close program' the same thing also happened when i tried not to enter the door but to beat the nearest enemy there.. 2-snail-shape that is located near the front entrance of Central Sluiceway.. and the same thing happened.. the 'victory' appeared then the message appeared and had to close the program.. I had tried : 1. to run it on win xp 2 then 3 SP but not working either 2. not using the trainer 3. make it run as the admin None of the above had give result and then i tried to played a 'new game' and it works perfectly.. i saved the 'new game' when it reach Athlum but it would be pain in the ass if i should play it from the begginning because i want to continue it from the Aqueduct.. Maybe a word of advice? --Junjun sheep (talk) 06:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) : Unfortunately, I don't really know myself. Just managed to break my own install somehow by trying to modify Thief 3 (something must have screwed with the registry, but I don't know what). I was considering a rather extreme method of getting it working again (I'm going to have to do this because I want to play Thief 3), but I don't know if you have the resources. Namely, doing a clean OS reinstall. Maybe try reinstalling or at least verifying the game's cache? Might be a different problem, but it would be odd for it to suddenly pop out now. Maybe setting the affinity to 1 core might help if you're able to start up the game. Zephyr (talk) 22:19, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Damage Hey. Is there a page in the wiki explaining how the ranking system works for damage? Some skills are rank B, then A, then S as it gets stronger. So S is strongest? I believe omnistrike page for Rush has damage at "e". And the whole 'heavy' vs 'substantial' vs 'extreme' damage. What is the order they go in from weakest to strongest? Thanks. 07:09, June 24, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : No explanation. Special Arts seem to operate somewhat differently when it comes to the damage calculations, so the below multipliers won't tell you much. There's also the issue of targeting, which can further muddle what's to be expected. I can tell you this much though: the ranking encompasses as range of values that act as a sort of damage multiplier. For CAs, roughly... :* E - 35-50 :* D - 55-70 :* C - 75-90 :* B - 95-110 :* A - 115-130 :* S - 135-150 :* SS - 155+ : So something like Knee Splitter hits around 35% of a normal attack at first. MAs follow a similar pattern, although the numbers are somewhat higher. Zephyr (talk) 22:19, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the reply. So a Rank B will hit at around normal damage for the art or same damage as a regular attack (without using arts)? Also, did anybody ever figure out what the unique attribute does? I always thought it affected the rate which units 'reassess' during battle but nowadays doesn't seem like it. Do you know of any way to force it so all auto-action triggers always succeed? Thanks. 04:57, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : Something like that. Some of the numbers don't quite match up later on, so it's really just a rough idea of what it should be like. : I don't think anyone really has. I'm more inclined to think that it affects how well a particular unit leads a union than anything else. Every time I've placed units like Wyngale or Constance as a union leader, the union ends up failing apart not too long after the battle starts. Other leaders can keep it together for extended periods of time. Reassessment is pretty wonky in the first place, and it really somewhat depends on the unit being queued for an action, being on standby, union's current status, etc. : None that I know of. You could probably make a script that would do that... But an 80% success rate is already pretty good. I think it might also be affected by morale, so raising that would be good too. Zephyr (talk) 05:06, June 25, 2013 (UTC) What about the 'critical blow' that results with hitting perfectly on all critical triggers? The page doesn't actually say what bonus that is. Double damage? Also I always thought that dual wield does more damage than single-handed arts (Spring Squall > Snowfall). But you get the shield with the Snowfall. But that says nothing about power grip or two handed. I think I read something about a comparison between these wield styles on the loading screen for Xbox version but I don't recall perfectly. 05:16, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : Critical hits are double damage. Let's see if I can dig up the Wield Style notes... : "The one-handed wield style is speedy and allows for users to equip a shield. However, its attack power is low. Power grip wield style has increased strength, but attacks take longer. Dual wield style is unmatched in attack power, but makes it nigh impossible to avoid attacks." : That's what the game says. Zephyr (talk) 05:29, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Do you know how much more damage a flank does vs deadlock, and for rear assault/massive strike? I'm unloading all of my questions for TLR right now. One interesting thing I observed is when I changed all my unit stats to 255 and I fight in battles with many enemy unions, I started interfering with them 24/7, blocking them from attacking the union they want. So I think some stat in there governs how easy it is for a union to interfere with another. I would guess it's either speed or the unique stat. Also, do you know what the max AP is for a unit? I can edit it to 999 in the trainer but I'm thinking it's supposed to be 255. Do you know if say, Double Time V increases speed more than Double Time I? 06:10, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : That would be the SPD stat. The Unique Parameter doesn't do anything for how quickly a union can move. : Don't quite remember how much. Can't exactly check either since I broke my install with one tiny thing. I'll see if I can check within the week. It's a noticeable bonus, so it's at least 20% for hitting their flank. : It's definitely 999. The InitAP will differ slightly depending on the unit's growth type and potentially their base AP+. : The SPD boost from Double Time is the same no matter the tier (+15%). The only things that change are the AP cost and the casting speed. Zephyr (talk) 06:19, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Ahh, thanks. Do you know if stat growth accessories stack? I have each unit wearing two ragna-rocks, trying to max out all skills. 06:40, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : They stack additively. Having 2 Ragna-rocks will give you 5x (+400%, each being +200%) the EXP. Zephyr (talk) 06:55, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Is there any way to tell which weapon/remnant art does more damage? The page goes by ranks and "damage" (moderate, heavy, substantial... I guess extreme usually comes after that) Based from my very unscientific test, omnistrike does about same damage as swordflash, but of course omnistrike has 100% accuracy and very high dodge before it's used. Despite my best attempts at using a trainer to get max arts, I couldn't. I've spent a long time so I gave up. I think I botched some of my skills though. Bloctor has been on temblor II and Torgal/Confuse IV and Loki/Mighty Final Toll for the last... year. Only remedy is to trainer even more! BTW, you were right. The Ghor dialogue glitch was due to a trainer and having Ghor in the party before the bases started. Fixed that by restarting with earlier save. I read if fighting monster 50 br above me, I get a xp boost. But how do I know the BR of the monster I'm fighting, and will having an even larger gap make an even larger difference? To be safe I"m setting my BR to 1 and fighting in Ancient Ruins. :) 07:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : In general, if it's one that has a high damage ranking and hits a single target, those ones tend to deal a lot more damage. The damage formulae might differ somewhat when comparing WAs to something like a UA. Changing stances before using a WA can also screw with the final damage output. Go with damage rankings. They're a little more accurate than the descriptions. : That's certainly interesting... Could take a look at it at some point to see what's up. : You can only know the range based on starting morale and the normal attack command string. Or... if you have a guide, look it up (but that only applies to the X360 version, and the level progression sucks). It caps out at 45 BR above you for x3 stat EXP. Art/Skill EXP only gets 1 boost at 50+. For the Ancient Ruins, BR1 is actually overkill. You can set it to BR50 and still reap all the bonuses. Unless you're facing an observer. Then you'd probably want BR40 or so. Damn Observers. Zephyr (talk) 07:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Which special arts grant the party ridiculous evasion before it's used? I know both Omnistrikes, Lugh's Revenge too? If so maybe all the special arts. Also, is Iron Will the same as Band of Champions? I feel Iron Will should have buffed all unions to make it more useful. 01:28, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie Oh, saw your post in chat section of Iron Will page. So it's same I guess. But FYI, it does not require low morale. I had max morale and got the option to use Iron Will. 01:38, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : If the art gives the orange haze, then it will grant the evasion boost. Unless it's an art that's used from outside of direct combat. Raidlocking removes the haze, allowing all enemy attacks to potentially connect. Unique Arts, Summons, Remnant Weapon Arts, Arcana (if attacked from range), Conjurations (same as Arcana for the Gae Bolg). That should cover all the arts that give that haze. Don't forget that normal Weapon Arts are also considered Special Arts... : Already noted on the main page that it doesn't require low morale. Just low HP. Zephyr (talk) 01:51, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Under the formation attributes page it says 'Your new formation name will be displayed in a glorious green to remind you of just how much you have invested in it!' I didn't get anything that's green. I have Comet III and Eremus Rain III which are the best variations of the formation. o.o Which is the best all-around formation? I'm trying to get Comet III x5. Eremus Rain is so weak compared to Comet when they are both at max... it makes no sense. So the way the formation system works is each unit has base stats. Base stats + formation help form the union stats and THAT is stat for the entire union... so if Rush has 100 atk, Emmy has 200 atk, Union atk is 150, Rush and Emmy would both attack as if they had 150k attack? So only thing that matters in the end is the final union stat? When an enemy attacks with some art that hits multiple units, sometimes they angle it the wrong way so they only hit one or two units. Is that due to luck or formation? It doesn't even "miss", the attack never even reaches them. Do you know how to fight Demigod (or any other enemy) again after it's killed? I know it doesn't respawn... I don't see a trainer option. :/ And what is Wards +15%? Wards don't do damage, I don't understand what a 15% buff on Wards actually does. Being shocked leaves special defence to zero. What's special defence? 18:46, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : The different colours are for when you use an upgraded version of the base formation. So something like Raiders' Fork to Marauders' Glaive will result in a colour change. The next level up should be blue. Eremurus Rain is a really weird formation. You have to look at each position's mods, then figure out which unit would best fit in each slot. I don't think it's really meant to be a powerful formation. Comet can be powerful, but you're effectively sacrificing 4 units to give the union leader massive bonuses. : Not quite. What you see in the Union Board is just the averages of all the equipments stats after the position's mods. They don't actually mean anything, other than the potential average performance of the formation. If you place Emmy and Rush in the Hawk-eye formation with those stats, you should get ATK100 with Emmy and Rush, with an average of ATK100. Emmy's ATK is 50% because of position 1's modifier, and she'll be hitting as though she has ATK100. If we stick them in the Melee Stance formation instead, that will give us an average of ATK150. Emmy will then be hitting as though she has ATK200 and Rush with ATK100 since the formation itself doesn't have any ATK mods. Now apply that logic to every stat and every position. And take the Union Board only as a guideline. Remember that it doesn't say anything about each unit's base stats... : Both. A fair number of arts unique to the enemy hit an area rather than a union. That's why they can miss without the "Dodge" text appearing. Yes, I know how to fight all those one-time enemies again. Swap their model. TLR_EE allows for it. : My guess was that it was supposed to boost something or other. Maybe morale shift from Cheer? Slightly better stat boosts? But it doesn't seem to do anything of note. Probably either a bugged effect or something that wasn't implemented in the final build. Acid Burn is the ailment that leaves you with Special Defense 0. Not sure what it is. If I had to guess, probably something like dropping elemental resistance to 0. Acid Burned units tended to take a little extra damage... Might be remembering wrong though. Zephyr (talk) 23:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I can't seem to be able to change the model number in EE. I tried looking for translation, on "tab 9" is supposed to be for enemy units... I tried fiddling with stuff, nothing changed. 23:13, June 26, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : I don't have any problems on my end... Start the game, then start TLR_EE, change the enemy type, then engage. You have to use the checkbox with the black background + red text to get the dropdown list. Zephyr (talk) 00:39, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I change model number outside of a battle. But if I add in any DLC monsters (the model numbers are at the very end?), they have like 50 hp and die in one hit lol, whereas if I pick nondlc mosnters they have their normal stats. Is there a way to figure out the model number of all enemies? TLR_EE is 32 bit only from what I read... I'm upgrading to a 64bit OS. :( 05:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : Never said that it would change their stats to match.... The battle will use the area's enemy level to calculate their stats. You're not going to fight them as they should be fought stat-wise. Looking at the list, it's really just the enemy list based on area. It's mostly chronological. You can edit the program to be executed under a 64-bit environment. I think it was something called CFF Explorer and changing a flag to "32-bit required". Something like that. Zephyr (talk) 06:52, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm, if I set the model to 0796 instead of the first one I found, I get the same DLC boss but the boss has the hp it normally has. Seems to have the same stats as well. : White Conqueror? There are 2 entries on the list. One at 796, and another at 1917. Maybe the area you went to was a decently high level. When I tested the function again last night with The Fallen at Dillmoor, the unions barely had anything above 60K. Zephyr (talk) 13:44, June 27, 2013 (UTC) The trainer read 500k+ hp though. That's up there with White Conqueror. I spent the last 4-5 hours painfully using a trainer to get max arts for all my units... and then the game crashed on me. I'm exhausted. :/ Is there a faster way? I'm using Necifers for art leveling because doing it on EE or the TLR_MG trainers simply don't work for me. (Locked skills are in red, unable to be unlocked) So I go into necifer's, give each skill I want 999 xp, level 5, if it's combat art I do 999 modifier xp, level 2 for peerless/swift. Then have to go to skill slots and manually sift through it and add them. It takes so long. >.> In your blog for EE translation tab 5, at 5.8 you say the tab "5.8 Alters EXP gains. Default is 2. CA1 (mitra/qsiti/yama?)/CA2 (sovani?)/MA/IA/WS/WT/MC/IC" I'm not sure what that means. 13:58, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : White Conqueror has about 870K at BR200... He does have a pretty high base HP stat. : Currently can't check the exact parts since I'm using my main drive (where I broke the install). I'm pretty sure that it's referring to the 4 usual WS in CA1, Sovani WS in CA2 (will level the arts). Whatever you do, don't apply this to the MC box (Mystic Category). It'll pretty much screw over your Mystic Chance procs. Even leaving it at 2 will result in really fast EXP gains. I think it's exponential. : If you're referring to the checkbox that has red text right next to it, press that to turn it blue. It's just the art toggling, which can be handy if you want to toggle off arts while in battle... There should be another checkbox on this sub-tab that has a 3-digit number beside it. That should be checked off for adding the arts to the unit's arts list. Maybe I'll post some directions once I get home... Zephyr (talk) 16:34, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Mystic category or MA as you wrote it (MA/IS/WS/WT) so I set MA to? 17:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : Setting MA will level the arts, but they'll stop gaining EXP once they hit the tier threshold. Might want to be careful about that. MC will level the skill instead, which is probably not what you want to do too quickly. Zephyr (talk) 17:55, June 27, 2013 (UTC) What's MC? I just want max arts. 00:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : Mystic Category. It affects Mystic Skill EXP rates. You definitely don't want to touch that one since setting it to 2 and using even 3~4 MAs will max it out. Since you want to max out arts, why not just add them to their list? It worked without issue for me... Zephyr (talk) 00:54, July 2, 2013 (UTC) When I simply added the art to the skill list (via necifer trainer), the skill delevels after a fight. To keep it at max I need to give 999xp to the skill, 999xp to the modifier, give 2 to the modifer level, and 5 to the art level, then add the skill to the list. It took me 4 hours. :/ Eh, I'll do it again. I can't think of a faster way. Tried using the program to turn it 64bit, hasn't worked so far.(Unchecked 32 bit word machine) 04:46, July 2, 2013 (UTC)Dark_wizzie : I added it through TLR_EE. I don't really use Necifer's anymore. You could use the EXP multipliers from TLR_EE, but I'd be really careful around the category EXP. Could potentially screw with classes. Everything else is pretty much fair game. : .NET Directory -> Flags -> check "32bit required". Should change the value there to 00000003 from 00000001. Zephyr (talk) 05:40, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Gold I can just leave this here, right? Gold in multiple NG+: 2nd -- 2'251'407 3rd -- 7'286'116 4th -- 8'703'554 5th -- 13'562'669 6th -- 15'710'644 Well, in first two PTs I didn't make all quests so that's why only <8M in NG+... But what about last ones? Is there any pattern or smth? On page it said 8M for completing all quests and gold does not carry over. Or maybe something messed up with my game? Can provide some screenshots. P.S. Sorry for messing up with page, I'm new here m(_ _)m --Coal;Born (talk) 14:17, June 25, 2013 (UTC) : I never really bothered to investigate it. It might be the game refunding how much you've spent throughout the game and the quests you've done. It may or may not equal to about 8M by the time you're done. There was some poking around done by another and it's been recorded on the Differences talk page, but nothing concrete. It's really nothing to worry about since there are a lot of variables to account for. Zephyr (talk) 16:09, June 25, 2013 (UTC)